


Cars

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cars, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Driving, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Motorcycles, Romantic Friendship, Spaceships, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has a lot of talents but it would seem that driving isn't one of them. Driving cars, that is.Oneshot/drabble





	Cars

“Okay okay. Wait.” Lance said, waving his hands around a little haphazardly to shut Keith up. “Wait wait wait. So you mean to tell me that you flew two of the Voltron lions,” He counted on his fingers: _one, two, three._ “A bunch of spacecraft you’ve never even seen before, that dodgy-as-shit garrison simulator—“

Keith said nothing, just waited for him to finish. So that’s what he did.

“— _and_ you built your own hover bike. But you, the best pilot of our whole generation, can’t…uh, drive a car?”

Now that he was done, Keith frowned. He was confused. Why would Lance even ask this? Wasn’t it obvious?

“Why would I know how to drive a car? I’m gay.”

Uh. Seems a legit.


End file.
